


Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 1 (Extended Remix Version)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Five Ways to Say Goodnight [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because this particular pair didn't approve of where I chose to end their part.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 1 (Extended Remix Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Because this particular pair didn't approve of where I chose to end their part.

Junsu's making a cup of Milo in the kitchen when Yoochun comes in, hair ruffled where he's been running his hands through it in his search for the right words for the song he's been working on. "Didn't you go to bed?" Yoochun asks.

"Yunho's snoring again," Junsu replies. "I guess I'm just not exhausted enough to sleep through it tonight. And besides, it's a little crowded in there."

"I know a bed big enough for two. I could be persuaded to share if you split the Milo with me."

"Blackmail!" Junsu gasps, wide eyes and shocked mouth, laughter lurking in the edges.

"Bargaining."

Yoochun leans against the counter next to Junsu, close enough that half a step to the side would press them together from hip to shoulder, and Junsu turns enough to slant Yoochun a smirk. "So what would you give me if I made you a cup of your own?"

"Why don't you try it, and find out?" Yoochun offers, the fondness in the curve of his lips turning wicked.

Junsu's already reaching for another mug when he says, "How do I know it'll be worth the effort?".

Yoochun takes the half-step necessary to nudge Junsu's hip with his. "Oh, trust me, it'll be worth it," he purrs in the voice he usually reserves for the cameras, and then laughs as Junsu doesn't quite manage to control the shiver it provokes.

Junsu makes a face at the laugh, steps away from Yoochun to pour milk into the mug. Closing the microwave door, he comes back, slips easily into Yoochun's arms, open for him. "I think you need to start paying up now. A show of good faith, you know, since your drink's getting made."

"Fair enough," Yoochun says, and dips his head to Junsu's, slides their mouths together, a slow tease of just lips until Junsu presses in and opens up, demands more that Yoochun's perfectly willing to give. The beep of the microwave draws them apart, Yoochun leaning back in for one last taste before he lets Junsu go.

They drink sitting side by side at the kitchen table, stealing warm, malty kisses between sips; Junsu claims that Yoochun's drink tastes better than his own, and steals sips from Yoochun's mug too. When Junsu turns around after rinsing out the mugs, Yoochun is right behind him. Junsu slides his hands under the hem of Yoochun's tank to warm them against the skin of Yoochun's back, makes Yoochun shiver at the touch and the cool prickle of the stray drops of water clinging to Junsu's fingers. "You promised me a bed?" Junsu says, though the scrape of his nails just above Yoochun's waistband has nothing to do with sleep.

"So I did. But I think I promised you something else first." Yoochun's lips at Junsu's cheek, his teeth against Junsu's jawline, are a promise, and Junsu tips his head back to give Yoochun more room, to let him work down Junsu's throat to the hollow at the base.

"You taste so good," Yoochun murmurs, and the vibrations against Junsu's skin have him shivering and burying his hand in Yoochun's hair. Yoochun nips at Junsu's collarbone before he straightens up and disentangles them. "Come on," he says, takes Junsu's hand to lead him to the living room.

In front of the couch, Yoochun strips off his own shirt, then Junsu's, gives Junsu a quizzical look as all Junsu does is lift his arms to help. "You're being very quiet today," Yoochun says, gliding his palms down Junsu's sides, searching out all the places he knows so well.

"Mm, well you did say you owed me. So I'm letting you do all the work. Fair, isn't it?" The last word breaks on Junsu's intake of breath as Yoochun brushes a thumb against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Very," Yoochun bends to Junsu's mouth again, presses Junsu down to sit and folds to his own knees. They crack a little too hard against the floor, but Yoochun ignores the sting. Junsu's always so eager to _do_ ; a Junsu surrendering, willing to be done with, is too good a chance to pass up.

Yoochun's fingers are deft at the drawstring of Junsu's pyjama bottoms, and a quick tug pulls them and Junsu's underwear down enough for Yoochun to wrap his hand around Junsu's half-hard cock and lick a stripe from base to tip. Junsu sighs and pushes up just a little, more of a suggestion than a command, but Yoochun smiles anyway at Junsu's inability to simply accept. He takes the hint, though, slides his lips over the head and sucks gently, keeping it slow and simple. Junsu's hands find their way into Yoochun's hair again, slipping against the edge of his ear, touching just to touch; Yoochun hums his approval and feels the way it makes Junsu's fingers flex against his hair and the angle of his jaw. He loves how responsive Junsu is, the way he reacts to every slightest shift Yoochun makes.

As Yoochun takes him deeper, Junsu's hands slip to Yoochun's shoulders; Yoochun knows he's really getting somewhere when Junsu starts talking, not really anything that makes much sense, just sound overwhelming another of Yoochun's senses the way the taste and feel of Junsu under his hands and tongue does.

Junsu's voice turns more demanding, and when Yoochun refuses to pick up the pace, Junsu's fingers dig into Yoochun's shoulders hard enough that Yoochun feels the edge of fingernails threaten his skin. "Easy," he says, pulling away a little. "Let me do this for you, Junsu." For him, and also for himself - Yoochun loves the way Junsu shakes under his hands, the words spilling from Junsu's mouth, the way they feel like the only waking things in the world. Yoochun offers Junsu a hand; Junsu curls his fingers against Yoochun's wrist and falls apart on Yoochun's tongue and against the wicked twist of his free hand.

Yoochun gentles Junsu through it, savours every last second. Sooner than he expects, Junsu tugs on their still-joined hands, pulls Yoochun up to straddle his lap. Junsu's other hand tugs at Yoochun's sweats, and Yoochun finds a brain cell to ponder how unfair it is that Junsu's coordinated already before Junsu's hand wrapping around him knocks all thought out of his head again. He sighs against Junsu's mouth and lets go, lets Junsu's fingers and Junsu's voice shatter him the way they always do.

After a little while, Junsu tips Yoochun's head up, kisses him and puts him back together again. Yoochun's voice cracks at his first attempt to speak; he knows his scowl at Junsu's smirk is decidedly unconvincing, but he gives it his best try anyway. "Time for that bed," he says when his vocal cords are functioning at last.

"Well, I'm tired enough to sleep through a hurricane now," Junsu replies, hanging on to Yoochun to pull himself up, and his laugh is the quieter, sleepy one that Yoochun knows means they will both have sweet dreams tonight.


End file.
